Family, Duty, and Honor
by CourtsofLove
Summary: after 3x09, AU. Catelyn is spared and brought to England to marry Henry Tudor.
1. Chapter 1

**new story. I decided to go with the book ages. catelyn is 32.**

**taken from vainxlifepoetess plot bunny.**

* * *

And not a soul to hear -that's what Catelyn thought as she looked down at the body of her son and his pregnant wife.

"Not a soul to hear." She looked to the man standing next to her. Henry Tudor. The gods had played a cruel trick on her. They'd taken her three sons, her firstborn! That was what hurt her the most. Rickon and Bran. She knew they were dead, long gone. She hated thinking this, but at least their deaths were not as painful, she had not been there to witness them. But Robb ...

An even more cruel joke was Henry Tudor in cohort with Lannister. He was one of those kings from the continent called Europe who'd turned their backs on their old gods for the christian god. Catelyn hated it. More so, she hated the new spin the so called Reformists took on the christian religion. They believed all unbelievers should be converted and they preached of love and that had won them many adepts.

Fools! The whole lot of them. But her honor prevented her from speaking up. Henry the Eighth had been heartbroken after the wife he'd intended to divorce had died in the great plague, and so had his great love, Anne Boleyn -the woman to whom he was ready to risk it all for the sake of a son. Now he'd sold his soul to the devil, asking Tywyn Lannister to spare her so he could wed her and bed her and get a son from her. He was that desperate.

Catelyn was only thirty two yet to some she looked younger. Henry told her she reminded him of Katherine and Anne. He did not spare any expense for their wedding. He was enchanted by her and he'd known how many children she had, and not one miscarriage.

After she said the words the christian priest blessed their unions. He was like a septon of the highest in the hierarchy of Catholic priests, a Cardinal by the name of Wolsey. He said "Amen" and everyone did as well. Catelyn too though the words felt hollow in her mouth.

"And so it is ... not a soul to hear." The song ended. A song Henry was forcing to hear. Here, they didn't have the bedding ceremony as they did in her continent, but yet everyone would attend the consummation while he curtains were closed to prove that they had become man and wife. In a way it was just as bad.

The song also served another purpose -as a warning. Henry Tudor, she had been told by that backstabber Lord Walder Frey, could be volatile. One day he could be gentle, other days he could be violent.

Catelyn had resigned herself to her fate. She had no more will to live. If this was what the gods wanted of her then so be it.

Henry smiled at his wife. He could see the sadness in her eyes. He remembered when he and Katherine lost their new year baby. It was never easy losing a son, but in time she would forget. In time, he told himself, she will give me a son and everything else before her time as Eddard Stark's wife and her son's commander would be forgotten.

They were brought to bed. The wine she'd drank was powerful but not powerful enough to dull her senses. Henry came, dressed as her in only a chemise. They got on the bed that had also been blessed by the Cardinal and other priests. (Such strange customs -Catelyn thought. In Westeros we would not have the patience for these christian ninnies and their ceremonies). But she was not in Westeros anymore, she had to remember that, her head told her.

In a move that surprised everyone, Henry ordered everyone to go. He turned back to his wife and said he would spare her the shame. Catelyn was thankful for that but it did little to remedy what came after.

He was no Ned. Ned was gentle, but Henry was passionate and he was desperate. He needed a son, he wanted a son and tonight he would stay up all night getting one on her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Robb get out. Please!" Catelyn awoke to the sounds of thunder. It was raining. Never a good sign.

Her womb was swollen. Every day she woke up with the kicks the little beast inside her gave. Henry's crest had many animals. She wished this king would just conform to one animal as all the houses in the seven kingdoms did. Joffrey Baratheon of course had two, his father's stag and his mother's golden lion but everyone who had common sense knew that Joffrey wasn't really a Baratheon.

But what did that matter?

Your husband is dead.

The realization of that brought Catelyn more into tears.

Everything she loved was dead and all because of the Lannisters. She believed that they had their daughter but when she'd gone to England, she discovered they only had one and the gods only knew where Arya was. Sansa was married to the Lannister dwarf.

Cruel jokes indeed.

She liked to picture she was carrying a wolf or a trout, but whatever this baby turned out to be, it would be neither. Not a fish, not a wolf, it would be a monster. An abomination. Her husband had so many beasts in his crest that it was only logical this thing she carried would be a monstrosity.

* * *

And yet when she went into labor, she found herself staring into the eyes of her father, her uncle, and her own self. And her son's. Out of all her children, Arya was the only one who was born dark haired and light blue eyes like her husband. All the rest were Tully. This child was a Tully as well.

"Robb." She said, kissing the child's forehead. It was a boy. She'd done her duty ... again. She cried, tears of joy and sadness for the children she lost and the child she gained. She made a promise she would not let anyone harm this child of hers.

"Can I see him?" She looked down at the Princess Mary. She was a petite little thing but she held her chin out proudly and like her daughter, Sansa, she was red haired and dark blue eyed.

Catelyn nodded and handed the Princess her little brother. "Hello baby." She said. The baby recognized his sister's voice and smiled at her. "She looks like you my lady." The girl said and Catelyn could not agree more, though in this light, seeing them together, they almost looked like twins.

"No, Princess, I think he looks more like you."

"A Tully and a Tudor. Papa will be proud." Mary said. "Who will you choose as his godparents? You know you have to have someone important from the family or the court."

Catelyn nodded. If her father were still alive, she would choose him. Her only relatives left were her uncle but he had been captured by Lannister forces, and she wasn't sure her sister Lysa would want to since all she cared about was her son.

"Perhaps you can give me some names." Catelyn said, trying her best to smile at the little girl. These days she was the only one in this strange country who could make her smile. All the rest looked at her like she was the enemy and maybe she was. She certainly thought they all deserved to burn for what their king had done.

"My governess, the countess of Salisbury is my godmother, she can be my brother's godmother too."

"That sounds like a good idea Princess Mary." Catelyn said, her smile broadening when the child beamed at her. She was careful not to let her emotions get in the way. This was after all, her husband's child and she was committed to hate everything Henry Tudor owned, but yet after she'd been introduced to the Princess Mary, she found it difficult to hate her. The girl reminded her so much of her daughters. She had Sansa's sweetness and Arya's temper. Something would have to be done about that, Catelyn decided as she looked down at her stepdaughter who refused to give up her brother to the midwives. Catelyn had to tell her and Mary did so at last.

"Do you want to sit next to me until your father comes?" Catelyn asked her. Mary nodded and said a loud 'yes' and hopped on the bed and huddled next to her.

Catelyn found her presence comforting. She began to ask her stepdaughter if she would like to hear stories of the old gods and the new of Westeros. Mary wasn't sure at first but then she decided she wanted to, since it was god's fourth commandment to honor thy father and they mother. Catelyn told her every story she knew and the girl listened attentively, becoming more intrigued by all the strange customs of her new mother's land.

"Will you teach me some?"

"Of course, if you want me to."

"I do." Mary said eagerly and rested her head against her stepmother's shoulder.

Her father came minutes later, his face radiated of happiness. "Where is he?" Was all he asked. He cared of nothing else. He didn't even greet his daughter, Katherine's daughter.

It was too painful for him.

Every time he saw her he was reminded of his failure as a husband and how much Katherine hated him and remained stubborn until the very end. And there was guilt; he could not bring himself to accept the fact that he had been very close to making his daughter a bastard.

Catelyn pointed to the bassinet on her right. Henry ordered the midwives to give him his son. "Your Majesty." They said and then retreated.

Henry held his son and for a moment he could not believe this was his son he was holding.

He is perfect. He thought aloud. He looked to Catelyn. She would be his queen of hearts, he would give her everything she wanted, palaces, jewels, lands, he didn't care. She had given him what the other two could not. A son.

"What shall we call him?" Mary asked, taking her father out of his trance.

"I don't know, what do you think Madame?"

Catelyn had the perfect name for him but she didn't know if Henry would agree, but then seeing her son smile, the very first smile she had seen that mirrored so much her firstborn when he'd been born, she armed herself of courage and said "Robert."


	3. Chapter 3

Cersei Lannister sent her own gifts to Catelyn Stark (now Tudor) son. He was a beautiful thing. Henry paraded him through the streets of London once he was a year old.

News had come from Westeros that King Joffrey was dead, Sansa was gone, Tyrion was blamed for his nephew's dead but escaped and in the process committed one of the worst crimes of all -kinslaying.

Catelyn prayed daily for her daughters. Arya, she knew wherever the gods had taken her that she was alright. Arya knew how to fight, how to fend for herself. She had named her direwolf Nymerya after the fabled queen of legend who led armies against her enemies and won. Arya lived by the motto of _you or me._ Catelyn was convinced she was fine.

But Sansa.

Her poor sweet daughter Sansa. That girl was sweet and possessed good nature, nothing like Arya. It would be hard for her to survive yet Catelyn had often seen in Sana something that even Arya envied. Sansa whereas Arya saw the future grim and full of despair, did not. And if Sansa wanted something she got it and she was the best pupil her tutors had ever encountered and she knew all about houses, courtiers, and their families. Yet, she couldn't help but feel worried about her.

She put her son back in his crib. She finished nursing him. Unlike the other lords, Ned forbade the use of wet nurses. She wanted all their children nursed by their mother and Ned happily obliged. Theirs was a loving family, amidst all the hardship and coldness of the weather, the Starks were full of love and adoration for one another.

It wasn't the same here. There spies and plots everywhere. Last week the king had executed a man simply by swearing against their savior. Even the Protestants whom Catelyn knew well, had not lifted a finger to defend him. Martin Luther, that German priest from across the narrow sea, preached forgiveness but not to enemies of the faith.

All these Christians, Catelyn thought, were the same.

Robert had wailed when she pulled him from her breast. She had been instrumental in his education. The first year of his life Henry had given her every heart's desire. Palaces, jewels, her tenants loved her and so did the courtiers for giving the king a son.

But it was not enough. She wanted her son by her side but Henry wouldn't have it.

"Queens don't do that." He said the first time she tried to nurse Robert herself. He had his governess, Lady Salisbury, who was also Princess Mary's governess, take him away and give him to his wet nurse.

Catelyn never forgave him for that but years of training and being schooled by her father's septon, maester, and her own septa, taught her how to smile and hide her anger behind kind words and gestures.

Henry being a king and as all kings, vain and self-centered, never suspected it.

But today was different. Today she was bound to make a mistake that would cost her her son. Henry loved his bastard son Henry Fitzroy. And it showed. Catelyn had seen it. He lavished that bastard with titles and palaces as his own daughter.

It made Catelyn Stark's blood boil and even more when Master Cromwell told her that Henry Fitzroy had precedence over her stepdaughter, the Princess Mary.

Catelyn would not allow it. But what could she do? This was a man that unlike Ned, had no problem flaunting his bastard in front of others.

"Sweetheart." She was grateful she had put her son back in his cri when Henry came.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Call me Henry, to you I am Henry in private."

"Henry." Catelyn said. With Ned she would always call him by his given name when in private but in public they would be lord and lady Stark. She did not feel the same warmth when she was around Ned and Henry knew it but he didn't reprimand her as he did her predecessor.

She had given him his heart's desire. Why should he care if she loved him or not?

At the feast celebrating their son's first birthday, he had the audacity to present his bastard. Henry Fitzroy was just an innocent boy of eight but Catelyn hated him already. The fact he was conceived from a whore, a woman who had broken her oath to be loyal to her predecessor, said how much this boy was worth. Nothing.

A bastard conceived from a traitorous wench, that was all Catelyn needed to tell herself to hate him.

It didn't come easy smiling at him. Even he knew it was fake. After the feast when they had all gone back to bed, Henry came to hers and said "I think it's past time we give our Robert a brother."

And that same night another child was conceived. On that same time she heard glorious news, glorious to her, from Westeros.

Cersei had been force to endure a shameful walk, bare naked before every citizen in the capital. The knowledge brought a smile to Cersei's lips. With Margery Tyrell released from the tower and Cersei humbled, there was no way those two would be reconciled. It was only a matter of time before another great house unseat them.

* * *

"Mother look, look!" Mary yelled at her stepmother holding a wolf puppy.

_Can it be?_

"Can I keep it? Can I please, please mother?"

Catelyn told her to give her the pup, Mary did and thrust it into her mother's expecting arms.

Just like Lady. Sansa's direwolf Ned had sacrificed to please Cersei and her son Joffrey. White but instead of green, she had dark grey eyes just like Mary's.

"Can I keep it, please?" She begged her stepmother.

Catelyn nodded and handed the pup back to Mary but made her promise to keep her by her side at all times.

"What happens if father comes? He doesn't like me being around animals. Even my dogs, he took all of them when he wanted to divorce my mother before she ..." She paused. "You know when."

Catelyn nodded. She ran her fingers down her stepdaughter's hair. Perhaps the gods had heard Catelyn's prayers and this was a sign. "Keep her with you and when your father comes you will keep her in the kennel."

"But what if she doesn't like that? What if she gets scared?"

"She won't be. She is a wolf. Wolves are strong just like you."

"And you." Mary added kissing her stepmother's cheek. She was twelve years old and now stood at the same height with her stepmother.

Catelyn watched her leave. That wolf was a sign. She told Robb the night before the wedding. The wolves were sent by the gods to protect them. The gods however were powerless to stop the evil of men, the world was the way it was because of them. The gods, she believed had never abandoned her, and today she had proof. The appearance of this wolf proved the gods were with her and they protected her, not only her line but her beloved stepdaughter as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"I will call you Cathy." she told her wolf puppy. "Cathy. You are my puppy now." She whined and hid her head under her princess' skirts. "Why are you afraid Cathy? Look it's me Mary, your friend." She took her wolf pup from underneath her skirts and laughed at her open expression, she took it for a smile. "I knew you'd like me."

She found the wolf pup hidden under a tree. It's mother was dead and she was scared. Her lady governess and everyone said she was crazy for running in her direction but she wasn't afraid. If Mary had not gotten there to show them how harmless Cathy was, they would have killed her.

Lady Salsibury tried to prevent her from touching her, but that only made the pup more scared. Mary asked if it wanted to come with them and she said yes. She ran straight into her arms.

"You are all beautiful now." Mary said brushing her fur. She was the only one who could, everyone else was dead afraid of Cathy. They thought she would bite them or worse, kill them.

Idiots, thought Mary. Cathy was no danger to anyone. She was a true lady.

"Your Highness your father is here. He won't like to see you playing with that animal."

"I don't care she is mine and she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Your Highness please, your father will order the creature put to death the minute he sees it." Lady Salisbury said. To be honest, she hoped that was the case. That thing scared her. The way she looks at you when you were close to the princess, it was as if the thing was jealous. She already had two maids who asked to be transferred. Everyone was deadly afraid of the thing.

She couldn't understand why princess Mary had taken it into her home. Why couldn't she found a cat or dog or any other gentler creature. Why did it have to be that?

She tried to take the thing out but the wolf pup growled at her and showed her her teeth. "No, Cathy she is a friend." But it wouldn't listen.

"His Majesty, King Henry VIII." Her majordomo announced.

"Father." She said serious bowing before him.

"My pearl." He said taking her in his arms. Cathy did nothing when the king stepped in. It seemed to know what would happen if she displeased His Majesty.

"So this is the little animal your new mother has been talking so much about?" Henry said putting his daughter down. Catelyn had told him about it and he wasn't convinced. He had to see it for himself, but looking down at the thing he could not help but find it so harmless and pathetic. It bowed his head for him. _It knows who is the true master._

"What have you called her?"

"You know it's a she?"

"Of course, your mother told me. What have you called her? I hope nothing extravagant, a princess' pet needs a worthy name."

"Cathy." Henry almost dropped the wolf.

"What did you say?"

"Cathy. Her name is Cathy for my mother and my late mother."

"Sweeting I don't think that's a good name."

"Why not?" Mary asked defensively, her hands to her side. The twelve year old stomped her foot on the ground. "My mother's name is a worthy name for any royal beast, and Cathy is not just a beast she is my friend."

Henry sighed and put the beast down. He should have known her daughter would rebel some way or another to reproach him for trying to set her mother aside. But she was only a child, twelve years, she didn't know how the world worked. She didn't know a son was more important than how he'd felt about her and her mother.

"Mary the thing is your animal, it's good to have it with you but it's an animal nonetheless. You need real friends. Why don't you come back to court, leave your pet here?"

"I don't want to go back unless Cathy is with me." Mary said, her word being final.

Henry saw no way around this so he acceded to her request.

"You are going to love court. It's full of minstrels, dancers, jugglers, and there are many plays. There was a woman who enchanted my father once, she wanted to leave one of your namesakes, my real mom for her but god took them both." She told Cathy.

The wolf listened intently, cocking her head often every time Mary spoke.

"Here we are." She said brightly.

Her father's men bowed to her and helped her out of her carriage. They flinched at the sight of her wolf who had grown since her father last came.

"Do not be afraid. Here Cathy." She called her and Cathy obeyed. She followed her to the great hall where her presence was announced.

Everyone turned their heads to her, including some young courtiers she'd met before whom she hadn't paid them any attention until now. All of them bowed their heads to her, one of them bowed the lowest. Judging by his appearance she could only guess who it was.

And guessed correctly she did.

"Henry Fitzroy, Your Highness."

So this was Fitzroy. She didn't see what was so bad about him. Her mother said he was a bastard and her competition but Mary didn't see him that way. Her father called him worldly jewel but she was a pearl so she still outranked him.

"You don't have to call me that, we are siblings. You are my brother and I am your sister." She said. Simple as that.

Henry Fitzroy blinked twice. Did he hear her correctly? She was telling him, him of all people, she was his sister? Maybe she wasn't sharp teeth and claws like his mother had warned him.

She extended her hand for him to shake, he looked at it suspiciously. "You don't trust me?" He didn't answer her. "Look, if you don't trust me I won't trust you and we will be enemies for the rest of our lives. How old are you? I am thirteen and I guess you are ten. Don't you think we should be friends instead?"

He shook his head uncertainly. "I am not sure. Your mother used to say I was your competition."

"She said the same to me but she is not here now and there is a new Queen in her place. So I don't think our father would want us to be enemies. Friends?"

He nodded and shook her hand.

At the front of the room, sitting on the main table, Catelyn looked at Henry's bastard with disapproval. Her new daughter was just as naïve as Arya was but just as rebellious. She didn't know which trait was worse. But she did know this. That boy would always be a rival claimant to her stepdaughter and her son's inheritance.

She had enough bitter memories of Jon Snow, every time she watched him she could not stand looking at him. How much he looked like Eddard, how everyone said he looked like a true Stark. The only of his children who did -until Arya came.

And here she was now, a son who looks so much like her husband more than any other child Henry has. A son who brings him great joy and who continues to be showered with gifts while hers has yet to grow.

* * *

"Princess Mary, there is someone here to see you."

"Who?" Mary asked playing with her wolf.

The lady in waiting hesitated. It seemed so long but she did not know her the princess would react. She was known for her coldness and that wolf of hers had grown and every time it sensed her mistress was sad, it leapt forward at whoever gave the news and threatened to rip his throat apart. She did not want to be one of the unlucky few.

_Perhaps the princess will take pity on me._ -She thought. The princess unlike her father did not enjoy cruelty and every time her wolf threatened others, she told it to stop.

"George Boleyn, Your Highness." She said and watched her princess' expression turn cold. She rushed out of the room before her wolf leapt at her and pushed poor Master Boleyn inside.

"Lady Mary-" He quickly rephrased. "Your Highness, Princess Mary. Your father has sent me here to be your master of the horse. I hope you don't mind."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Well ... I guess I should leave." He said but the princess spoke.

"I do mind Master Boleyn. Your sister tried to take my father away and my father was foolish enough to believe her lies. I warn you if your family tries something against my lady mother I will hunt you down and stick a dagger in your eye and let Cathy feast on you."

She gestured to Cathy. Cathy walked dangerously low to Master Boleyn. She bore her white teeth and gave a low hiss.

George gulped. "This is not a mere jest Master Boleyn. I do not forget your family's intentions."

"If you must know then my lady, my family is no longer a threat to you. My father died last year, shortly after Anne, Mary, my oldest sibling is dead and all that is left is me and my two niece and nephew that I take care of. I assure you, you don't have to fear me." He said just as coldly.

Mary grinned. She liked his guts but he was a Boleyn and that she would never forgive. "Go to your position Master Boleyn." She ordered and he left, smirking to himself and thinking _this was the little girl Anne saw as a threat?_ Now he saw why._ Interesting_, he also thought. _Working here might not be so bad as I expected._

* * *

_"_Your Majesty, the Queen is here to see you."

Catelyn stepped in and bowed before Henry. "What is it?" He asked holding Robb's little feet. Everything about him was perfect.

_He is my son. He never cries, my heavenly jewel!_ He cried to his ministers.

The boy was a blessing. He was dressed in his finest clothes. Catelyn thought it a little too extravagant for a child who was only a year and six months old.

"My lord I have come to ask a favor of you."

"Ask away." Henry said. He saw no reason why she should ask. Everything in his kingdom was hers. She was his queen of hearts and the mother of his son and (he hoped) his second son.

"A messenger has arrived from the Vale." She said. "Where my sister lives." Henry was silent so she took this as a sign to continue. "She and Petyr request our presence immediately."

Henry raised his eyes at her. "Why?"

"I am not sure why but she is my sister and I would like to see her my lor- Henry."

There was a long silence. Henry's eyes bore into her cold blue ones.

"No." He said and raised his hand to speak before she could. "Your sister is a traitor and likely will kill you and my heir on sight and you are with child. I can't take that risk." Even if were otherwise he wouldn't. Catelyn was a goldmine. Forget the Lannisters and their goldmines. Catelyn provided what other women could not. Sons. Healthy sons.

"She was rewarded by your allies the Lannisters. Rewarded handsomely."

Henry did not miss the accusation in her voice. "Careful there Cat. I haven't forgotten your late husband's treason. I chose you as my wife against all protests from the Lannisters and my men. You'd do well to remember that." He said. "Your sister betrayed your trust and refused to attend our son's christening, she's also refused the Lannister summons many times. You might forget those offenses but I do not."

"She is my sister."

"And you are my wife. The sister you knew is gone. The family you knew is slaughtered, and your brother is lord Walder Frey's prisoner while his son sits in Riverrun in his stead. You will have to settle for a letter."

"She is my sister. My family. I cannot-"

"Yes you will." Henry interrupted her harshly. "Your place is here by my side. You are _my_ Queen, _my_ wife, _my_ consort and the mother of England's future King. You've succeeded in your first function now you could be carrying the next duke of York. I will not have you risk his health to see your sister."

He lowered his eyes and picked Robb up balancing him on his knee. The baby whimpered and looked to his mother, extending his chubby arms at her.

Catelyn felt compelled to take him. But she would not. She was a queen, and the former lady of Winterfell. Robb was destined to be king and if she wanted to keep this Robb alive, he had to learn to depend on nobody but his own. She kept her stoic position and looked coldly at Henry.

"You are my wife. This is your place." Henry stated advancing to her and handing her their son. She could refuse. She rocked her son gently but not too gentle so he would not grow attached to her.

_The more people you love, the weaker you are._ Her father told her and she didn't believed until now watching at Robb's light blue eyes. So full of hope and dreams.

She would not let this king die like she let her other son die. This one would live and forge a better world from the old one. He would be a better king than all his ancestors, Tully and Tudor and his brother's put together.

_You must not love me._ She whispered mentally, tearing her eyes from his. _You must love only one person and that is your people but you must not love me_.

She pursed her lips and swallowed all her pride and rage. "As you say my lord husband." She said and put their son back in his crib then left the room without curtsying to Henry.


End file.
